


Of All the Places...

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex, and King Nigel too, it's always sex, just a little, special guest stars Bunnie and Antonie, think there's like the slightest bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Sally's a real daredevil when she's in the mood.





	

“I’m not sure I’m ok with this,” Sonic said.

 

Handcuffed.

 

On his knees.

 

And in front of a certain Acorn who was  _ really _ enjoying her current position right now.

 

“Also, is the leash really necessary?” he asked for just about the umpteenth time.

 

Sally didn’t take her eyes of the custom leash she got for the blue hedgehog, his own name printed on its heart-shaped pendant. How she got it was an interesting story for another time.

 

“Mmmhm.” she replied, a sultry grin growing along her face.

 

“And do we also have to do this in your dad’s throne room?” he alternated eye contact with her face and her crotch which was just at his eye level. He did his best to ignore the barely visible wet spot that was forming between her legs.

 

“Yyyyep.” she casually replied, tugging his leash closer and forcing him to pay attention to her nethers. Sally’s fingers slyly slid to her shorts. She eagerly slipped off the garment, putting her lady bits on full display.

 

“But wouldn’t I get, oh I don’t know,  _ the everliving shit kicked out of me for screwing with the king’s daughter on his own throne??? _ ”

 

Impatiently, Sally wrapped an unclothed leg around Sonic’s neck. “Just shut up and lick.”

 

His reluctance faded away as he tasted the marvelousness that was Sally Acorn’s pussy. His tongue thirstily lapped at her folds. From the way the princess hummed and tightly swathed both her legs around his head, Sonic could tell that he was doing something right. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Sally had taken to her dominance quite nicely. His leash still in hand and his head secured in between her legs, she maintained a level of control she could easily have gotten used to. That combined with the fact that she was seated atop the very chair where her father presided over his kingdom made the experience all the sweeter.

 

“Uhh, Sal?” Sonic’s voice reverberated against her still wet snatch. Of course, he’d talk with her junk in his mouth. “You know there’s still the concern of the literal ruler of an actual kingdom coming in here and-” 

 

She pushed his head further against her, effectively shushing him. “Just focus on  _ me _ .” her hand rested atop his head. “Besides, I have someone else worrying about that.”

 

\--

 

“Wonder when Sally-girl’s gonna realize these walls ain’t actually sound proof.”

 

“Not very likely,  _ mon amour _ …”

 

\--

 

“But still-”

 

“That’s an  _ order _ .”

 

Sally must have been the only person Sonic knew who could threaten him in such a sexy way. Sonic immediately went back to work.

 

As time went on, Sonic grew more daring, attempting to push past her outer wall but the princess put a stop to that just as quick in the form of a sudden headlock.

 

“Mmfph!” Sonic stopped moving entirely as two iron bars had just now held his head in place and had threatened to crush his skull with little force whatsoever.

 

“ _ No. _ ” dominance dripped from her voice. Sally’s powerful legs finally eased from the sides of his head, returning his ability to breathe. The princess once again presented herself to him but forced his focus on to the pink swollen button that desperately desired attention.

 

“Suck.” she instructed. 

 

Sonic followed her order to the letter. His mouth engulfed her swollen clit. His tongue lapped around her bud as he sucked away.

 

Sally once again draped her legs at each side of Sonic’s shoulders, which he nervously took note of. She groaned in approval, resting against the king’s seat. Using her lover’s leash, she further pulled him against her mound. Man, did she enjoy that thing.

 

Her folds moistened, her juices spilling against Sonic’s chin. He didn’t seem to mind however as he eagerly pleasured Sally’s lips. “Mmmmm... _ Sonic _ …” she hissed.

 

As his mouth still worked her lower lips, Sally abruptly pushed him off of her. “Now sit,” she ordered. A slightly disappointed look in his eyes, Sonic did so.

 

Sally eyed him sultrily, focusing solely on the part of him desiring the most attention. A smile cracked at her face, one that instilled something akin to fear in the blue hedgehog. Leash still in hand, she guided him until their positions reversed.

 

Sitting right in front of the princess’s face was Sonic’s length, standing tall and hard.

 

“Someone’s been patient.”

 

Throughout these shenanigans, Sonic could safely say he was stumbling back and forth between total fear and persistent arousal. On one hand, Sally was hot. On the other, she looked close to eating him alive...but then again,  _ she was really goddamn hot _ .

 

Sally, however, wasn’t going to wait for the warring factions of Sonic’s mind to come to a consensus. Instead, she focused on another part of his that demanded attention. She straddled him in a forceful manner, seemingly bringing back to reality with the threat of her skull crushing gams now secured around his waist.

 

Sally kept him against the seat of the throne. She hoisted herself up, her lower lips just above his throbbing dick. The princess made sure the hedgehog was watching her hover above him. She made sure that he was watching as her pussy enveloped inch after inch of his prick. She made sure that he saw her sex-addled grin when she grinded against him.

 

“ _ Uhhn _ ...S-Sal.” Sonic involuntarily groaned. Sally bounced on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck as their bodies slapped against each other. With whatever little freedom that she had granted him, Sonic matched her movements, thrusting upwards to meet her. 

 

At this point, all of his caution and protest about  _ fucking each other stupid on Sally’s dad’s throne _ had all but hightailed out of his brain. Considering how he was finally trying to fuck her like she wanted, Sally decided to undo the restraints that he was attempting to break.

 

“Someone’s earned a reward.” she teased, her voice low and seductive. Sonic responded immediately, reaching for the princess’s royal behind. 

 

“What happened ‘I’m not sure I’m ok with this’?”

 

The hedgehog gave her a sly grin, mischievously twisting his custom-made leash. “I had time to think it over.”

 

Sally chuckled. “We really would get busted for being here so maybe we should finish uUUUuuuuu~hhhmmm.”

 

One hard thrust caused her words to hitch in her mouth. “Oh what’s the big rush, Sal?” he didn’t stop to realize the irony in that sentence.

Sonic’s bravado (or impulsiveness rather) however faced it’s one mortal enemy: a horny Princess Acorn. 

 

“ _ Someone’s  _ forgotten who’s in charge here.” his cocky attitude melted away. Sally pounded against him with spectacular force. Sonic’s lower region went almost entirely numb as she pistoned on his lap. He had no real choice but to let Sally continue her violent fuckening lest he suffer the shame of explaining why he’s suddenly in a wheelchair the next day.

 

Her inner walls clenched around his member. Sally could feel every throbbing vein running along his cock. She was losing herself in him, screaming all sorts of profanities and utterances of his name.

 

Pressure built in Sonic’s lions. The princess wore him down, causing any and all shreds of resistance to fade away. He leaned back against the chair as the first strands of orgasm took him.

 

“S-Sally!”

 

His grunts became low moans, sounding off along with her cries of ecstasy. The princess was too caught up in the moment to realize or even care that her mate had barrelled past the finish line before her (figuratively of course). 

 

His release magnificent. Sally felt his still hard cock twitch and convulse as he shot strands of liquid arousal. She squeezed him, almost milking just about whatever he had to give. His fluids spilled from her folds and onto his lap. Whatever mess they’d left behind on her father’s throne was Future Sally’s problem.

 

“Ohhhhhh Sonic…” the princess groaned, taking in the bliss filled moments of afterglow. A drunken smile graced her lips as she collapsed onto Sonic’s chest, plans of future encounters like this already on her mind.

 

The hedgehog, however, seemed to have a different concern on his.

 

“Uh, Sal?”

 

“You were...so amazing.”

 

“Sally?”

 

“Sure will be fun trying to explain why I’m half-limping…”

 

“S-Sally?” 

 

“Good thing daddy’s not he-”

 

“ **_Ahem_ ** .”

 

Sally’s ears perked up in seconds. A chill raced down her spine as she dared to turn around, facing fear and doom in its frightening visage: King Nigel Acorn. And in presence of his kingly vibe, Sally acted on a whim, responding in a manner worthy of her status as a Princess, caught in such a scandalous act.

 

“It was his idea.”


End file.
